eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Jordan Tempestas - On Hold
Forums: Index > Making a Character > Category:Character Requests Name:Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas Gender: Male Parents: His father and mother were elves. They are both elf lords. His father is a reknownked fighter among the elves while his mother is a powerful spellcaster. OOC:Can I have a brother? Race: Elf Affiliation: Varden Appearance: Hs is tall, muscular, with black hair and green eyes Personality: He is kind, loyal and hard to anger but he is very dangerous History: He was trained in fighting by his father and spellcasting by his mother. One day he was exploring when he was young and fell in a strange cave. The cave was massive and there he found a large golden egg. He realised it was a dragon egg and it hatched a few minutes after. The dragon hatched for him when he was age 35. He is now 40 and has been with his dragon for 5 years. They have a very close bond. He has mastered sword-fighting and is a very powerful spellcaster. He has decided to join the Varden and has left the elves to come. Weapons: A sword named Terraemotus OOC:Just look at Jordan's page on CHBRPW Is he a rider? You'll need more information on history pers. 16:13, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo OOC: I was editing when Naruto said you were away...so I started Moodle's page instead.[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ehh, the history is still a bit short Pers. Why were the elves parading? Who were these elves? Any descriptions on his parents? Oblivion26 20:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) don't you remember?...Arya ferried the egg from the Varden to the Elves and all the children would pass the egg....w/e I changed it[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) how about some originality? make a new char instead of modifying an old one. you mean the name and weapon?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) yes If you weren't a member of that wiki you would not have said anything...You can't make me change a character name because of that...unless it's against policy...I mean this with NO disrespect [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 23:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) you said at the end of the thing to look at his page somewhere else. Also, you realize to the elves he is still a child, right? I meant it as a joke...Soa understands and yea..I'm thinking about that...changed it...he's now like a 8 year old I suppose[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:16, July 18, 2011 (UTC) the name doesnt fit in with elven tradition, and names swords only go to riders. True..I need name help...any ideas?.....and he is a rider[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 01:18, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Besides, a 8-year-old on the battlefield? [[User:Lele Mj|'Lele Mj']] (send a messenger) 01:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ummm...Elves are immortal (sort of) so he will be like an 8 year old if he is compared to normal elf spans...he is still 40[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 01:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) placed on hold until user is appropriate level